


Trent's peachy

by Emill



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Chuck, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small re write, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill
Summary: How long has it been? Six years? Seven? This wasn't particularly the first time they've done this you can only flirt, kiss, and touch someone for so long before you give in to temptation.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Trent's peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok!! So the story behind this was I originally started writing this fic in October of last year and I stopped working on it for like eight months before taking another crack at it, and it had like two completely different writing styles to it and I finished it with a completely cliché and rushed ending
> 
> So for months now I've just been really unhappy with it, the story wasn't really written properly so I fixed some things the best I could without completely writing a whole new fic and changed the ending :. Also I wrote this on a laptop so sorry for the long paragraphs

"Get on your knees," Chuck demands as they finished taking off the last of their clothes. "So we're starting with you, ok whatever," Trent complains, Chuck just chuckles at him, "Don't worry baby, daddy will treat you just right real soon you wait." Trent rolls his eyes and drops to his knees in a hurry to get Chuck's cock in his mouth. He grips the length giving it a few good strokes before licking the head and giving it wet kisses. He tilts his head back and lets out a long sigh, Trent sucks hard on his swollen head, causing Chuck to groan out.

"Fuck baby," Oh Trent liked that, he liked that a lot. He always loved being praised, and to feel appreciated, especially when he's sucking dick. He swallows Chuck's cock until it hits the back of his throat, he gags on it for a bit but powers through it and slurps back up with strings of saliva connecting from his drooling mouth to Chuck's dick.

Chuck takes his thumb and wipes over his plump lips, wiping off some of the spit. How long has it been? Six years? Seven? This wasn't particularly the first time they've done this you can only flirt, kiss, and touch someone for so long before you give in to temptation, that temptation I guess is Trent Beretta naked on his knees sucking on his best friends thumb while staring up at him with those big brown eyes and blinking, looking as innocent as possible. Shit. He looked so hot like that. Fuck.

"Get the fuck up here," Chuck growls eager to get his hands on his boyfriend, Trent does as he's told and is met with a forceful kiss, forceful and sloppy, Chuck sucked on Trent’s soft wet tongue, making him moan into his mouth, that only excites Chuck more. He traces his hands from Trent's hips to his perfectly round ass, giving it a hard slap then a firm squeeze. He gasps against Chuck's lips, he slaps at again but with a bit more force. Trent whimpers at the stinging sensation. It felt so good.

"Chuckie." He starts kissing up Chuck's neck and jawline then back to his lips for a quick peck. "Come on." He makes his way onto the bed on his hands and knees. "Fuck," Chuck whispers under his breath. He gleefully takes in the view Trent was providing for him and rubbed a hand up to his smooth globe before giving it another smack, earning a short squeal. Trent hears the familiar sound of the cap on the lube popping open. Chuck coats his fingers before rubbing around his rim, then pushes a slow finger in Trent’s ass.

Chuck halts when he hears Trent hiss and groan out. "You ok, babe?" He pets at his back trying to soothe him as much as possible, Trent nods and mumbles. "Yeah, that feels pretty good." Trent starts to slowly rock himself back on Chuck's slick finger receiving more moans and small whines from him. He encourages Chuck to add the second digit, which he does, and when he does, it's good, too good. If Trent wasn't so eager for Chuck's cock he'd probably be satisfied with getting finger banged.

"Fuck." Trent breathes out. Chuck kisses down his back. "Does that feel good baby?" He eagerly nods and hums. Chuck's fingers brush against his spot, making him cry out in ecstasy. "Ah shit, right there!" After a few more pumps of his fingers, Chuck pulls them out.

"Come on," Trent whined, but Chuck had something else in mind. "Hey go lay back against the bed frame." He does just that, biting his lip and spreading his legs, Chuck wastes no time getting on him and latching his mouth on Trent’s perky nipple, sucking and biting as he works his fingers back inside him. Trent lets out a quick gasp as Chuck's teeth sink into his tit, he didn't dislike the feeling, especially with his fingers pumping in and out of him hitting all the right spots.

“Oh! Oh, oh, fuck yeah, baby, don’t stop!” His cries became louder and frantic with need, Chuck noticed him gripping at the bedsheets, and a thin layer of sweat had glossed over his body. “If I keep going I can’t fuck you, isn't that what you want? My big hard cock inside your fat tight ass?” His pace gets progressively faster, knuckles deep. Trent was lost in how good this felt. He loves this; he loves it so much.

“Yes, yes.” He whispers out. “I want your dick so bad, please fuck me please, please, please.” Trent’s whiny pleas were more than enough to get Chuck going. He coats his length with just enough lube, while still fingering Trent's ass at a rapid speed. After properly prepping him Chuck pulls his fingers out leaving Trent feeling empty, Chuck takes a moment to look at him, all sprawled out on his back, his silky hair a mess with strands sticking to his damp forehead, flushed skin, he was panting softly with a few whines slipping out occasionally. “You’re so beautiful.” Trent looks up at him with wide wet eyes, a small smile appears on his face.

Trent takes his hand and caresses Chuck’s face and slowly brings him down to share a slow and passionate kiss. Chuck sinks into him, he feels Trent slightly gasp into their kiss as Chuck’s tip probes at his entrance. He peppers Trent’s face in soft kisses and comforting mumbles. "Shh, you're doing so good baby, I'm gonna take care of you and make you feel so good." Chuck’s cock slowly enters his tight hole, his soft breathes are soon replaced with low groans and whispered curses. Chuck settles in and pauses for a moment then pulls out and slams back in, going balls deep.

Trent throws his head back into the pillow underneath him, letting out a loud squeal as Chuck's dick makes direct contact with that spot. "Oh fuck yeah do that again." He whimpered, Chuck complied with no complaints repeatedly snapping his hips hitting that spot each time. Chuck hisses in delight as Trent’s fingernails dig into his shoulders scratching down his back, the stinging sensation feels nice, it felt even better knowing that meant Trent was feeling nice also. “Does that feel good, baby?” He huffs out, his own breathy groans being drowned out by Trent’s high pitched Whines and loud satisfied moans. “Yes, yes, yes, it’s so fucking good Chuck, please! ” Chuck was so easy, too easy, Trent knew how to work him up every time. Trent could get him into full gear just by some praise and Chuck loved being in control, being dominant, and hey maybe Trent liked being controlled, and being dominated.

Chuck growls, his cock skillfully rubbing over his boyfriends prostate sending him in a lustful euphoric frenzy. "Fuck oh my god!"

"What was that?"

"Fuck yes Chuckie yes! Please don’t stop!" his thrusts became quicker and harder despite the burning in his legs, fucking Trent was basically a whole workout. Trent’s whimpers and cries of pleasure began to grow louder and needier, They both knew each other’s bodies very well, so they were able to tell when the other was close, which they both were. Chuck was pounding him as hard and as fast as he possibly could, trying his best to stay in rhythm so Trent could cum and be happy. “Fuck Chuckie, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Fuck baby you feel so good.”Chuck grunts out, “You wanna cum, huh? Come on tell daddy how badly you want to cum.”

“Please let me cum, please!” His desperate pleas were like music to Chuck’s ears, Trent knew better than to cum without permission, “Come on I can't last much longer please!” Trent wails with his face in the crook of Chuck’s neck holding onto him very tightly. A few thrusts later and Chuck could feel his own orgasm coming along. “Cum baby, cum for me.” It didn't take much before Trent was spilling over, dramatic sobs leaving him as he shot a load on his stomach, Chuck was not too far after him letting out a few more moans of his own before releasing inside Trent.

He rides out his climax and waits before pulling out, still laying on top of Trent, he takes his thumb to wipe the small tears streaming down his flushed face, Trent lets out a few tired yet content whimpers and pulls Chuck in for a kiss, nothing special just a small one that had an audible smack when they separated. “You did so good tonight, I love you, baby,” Chuck mumbled against Trent’s lips, he chuckles and starts to pet Chuck’s head. “Thank you, Chuckie. I love you too.”

They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for some time slowly nodding off to sleep, until Trent couldn't handle Chuck's weight on top of him anymore and carefully rolled him to his side of the bed but by that time hours had already passed and they were no longer alone. "Hey Trent."

"Hey Orange." He was laid up in the bed next to theirs flicking through the channels on the tv. "What time did you get in? It's super late you know." Trent tries to scold him but he's not really listening to what he has to say. "Ok then maybe I should have come back earlier when you guys were awake then, would that have been better?" The sarcasm in his voice was apparent enough for Trent to pick it up.

He just smacks his lips and rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He turns over to try to get some sleep and to drown Orange out.

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.. Anyways now that this is out of the way I've got like 3 fics in the works and they WON'T be messy like this one and they'll actually have stories to them


End file.
